


you belong to me

by inkyscrivenings



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyscrivenings/pseuds/inkyscrivenings
Summary: Liu HaiKuan and Zhu ZanJin go on a holiday with The Untamed cast, stay in a ryokan in Japan and deepen their relationship quite literally on a futon.
Relationships: Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020





	you belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> [ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020: Day 2 Prompts - Jealousy/Possessiveness]
> 
> A/N: Hello and welcome to self-indulgent porny times in japan because I wanna see Zhu ZanJin and Liu HaiKuan in yukata and ZZ getting fkd on a futon. That's it. That's the entire reason why I wrote this fic. I hope you guys enjoy it!

The trip to Japan was Ji Li's idea of a reunion of sorts amongst the cast members.

Zhu ZanJin thought it would be a great idea to catch up with the old gang and so did Liu HaiKuan at first. He'd had _some_ apprehension towards the idea seeing as this would be their first time meeting the old group after months of being apart. People changed even if it was within such a short time. For Liu HaiKuan it's a change in routine in that his life now revolved around Zhu ZanJin and spending time with his boyfriend. They were two people who had become comfortable with living together in the same apartment. They were, Liu HaiKuan liked to think, behaving very much like a married couple.

To be able to travel together is a goal that Liu HaiKuan had always wanted to achieve but, not with an additional _seven_ other people. He began to realise that having a total of nine people moving around together always resulted in at least one of them feeling out of place like a third wheel and most of the time...it was him. It's not that he _wants_ to isolate himself but to see Zhu ZanJin so extremely elated and spending time with Wang ZhuoCheng, Ji Li, and even Wang YiZhou, Liu HaiKuan starts to wonder if perhaps he isn't enough.

It starts as a dull ache in his chest every time Zhu ZanJin laughs with Wang ZhuoCheng and it evolves into a fierce dislike for the way the latter and Wang YiZhou sling their arms around _his_ Xiao Zhu and pull him close. In fact, Zhu ZanJin doesn't seem to be too resistant to them either, huddling close to them and whispering to them. Liu HaiKuan knows that it's an unhealthy thing to be so fiercely jealous and he tries, he really tries to grin and bear it when they're touring the sights of Japan. Yet when they're alone in their room at the ryokan he cannot help but to speak his mind.

"I don't like the way you're so close to them," Liu HaiKuan says as he's helping Zhu ZanJin with his nightly leg stretches.

Zhu ZanJin releases a long sigh and Liu HaiKuan doesn't know if it's from the stretching or if he is annoyed with him.

"I figured as much, that is why you are always so quiet," Zhu ZanJin replies as he waves Liu HaiKuan away and proceeds to continue stretching his legs out on his own. They were just minor exercises that were good for keeping his legs flexible.

Liu HaiKuan frowns, "If you knew then why did you let it continue?"

"Why not?" Zhu ZanJin asks as he gathers up the swathing cloth of his yukata and slowly lowers himself into a split upon the tatami floor. The Yukata he's wearing hitches up his legs so much so that Liu HaiKuan is teased with a glimpse of Zhu ZanJin's boxer shorts and pale creamy thighs. Oh, how the yukata hangs open very suggestively and Liu HaiKuan wonders if Zhu ZanJin is doing all this on purpose? "They're my friends, surely _some_ intimacy with friends is permitted even if we are together, right?"

Well, Zhu ZanJin _did_ have a point when he put things like that.

"Anything else that displeases you?" Zhu ZanJin asks cocking his head to the side and looking all inquisitive-like.

Liu HaiKuan is beginning to think that perhaps all this is just a game for Zhu ZanJin. He goes over to his boyfriend and grabs his chin, "Who do y—"

"ZanJin! HaiKuan! It's naked onsen time!" Ji Li calls as he pushes back the shoji doors catching them both in a compromising position. "Ah!" He smirks and slowly backs out of the room again, "Or you can take the private onsen instead."

Zhu ZanJin playfully swats Liu HaiKuan's hand away, "Ji Li, I'll go with you and the rest!" he says pointedly as he keeps his eyes locked with Liu HaiKuan's as if to ask 'what are you going to do about it'.

"Are you sure?" Ji Li asks poking his head back in.

"Yes," Zhu ZanJin replies.

"No." Liu HaiKuan cuts in.

Zhu ZanJin smirks, "Yes, I'd love to join you guys," he says again slowly, narrowing his eyes at Liu HaiKuan.

Ji Li laughs, "Alright, alright, I don't want you guys fighting so you two can just take the private onsen for some couple time, don't worry about it!" he calls before he hurriedly shuts the sliding shoji doors.

This time it's Liu HaiKuan's turn to smirk as the shoji door closes with Ji Li's departure. He turns back to Zhu ZanJin who had settled into a cross-legged sit now looking quite satisfied.

"You got what you wanted, are you happy now HaiKuan- _gege_?" Zhu ZanJin asks innocently as he stretches his arms up above his head, "Now that I'm all yours for the rest of tonight, I suppose I must be punished?" he asks with an innocent bat of his lashes.

Liu HaiKuan _knows_ then that Zhu ZanJin has been trying all this while to get his attention. He _wants_ to play rough but had probably been too shy to ask verbally hence all that closeness with Wang ZhuoCheng, Ji Li, and Wang YiZhou. He pulls Zhu ZanJin by the front of his yukata robes up onto his knees. Zhu ZanJin almost readily gets to his knees looking up at him expectantly.

"Next time you want to play like this," Liu HaiKuan husks, "Don't. Asking would be easier than making me hate our friends out of jealousy."

Zhu ZanJin hums his response as he shuffles closer to his boyfriend, "I know...but you know how shy I get and besides, where's the fun in that?"

"Liar," Liu HaiKuan husks as he runs his fingers over Zhu ZanJin's pretty lips which the latter had bitten and worried to a nice plump red, "You're not shy at all." Just as he finishes his comment, Zhu ZanJin's fine-boned fingers have already managed to unravel the sash of Liu HaiKuan's yukata and he lets it slither through his fingers and flutter to the tatami mat.

"What are you talking about, I _am_ shy," Zhu ZanJin replies coyly, as his hands paw at Liu HaiKuan's yukata, exposing his lover's already tented boxers, "Except when I'm around you HaiKuan- _gege~_ " he continues as he blinks up through long dark lashes.

Liu HaiKuan's head falls back while his lips part on a soft, reverent groan, "Xiao Zhu," he hisses as he feels Zhu ZanJin's hands splay out across his hips, one hand already starting to massage his cock to attention. He hears Zhu ZanJin's thrilled little giggle while the latter palms his dick. "My Xiao Zhu..."

"Yes? HaiKuan- _gege_ is already so big just from my touch," Zhu ZanJin muses as he lovingly begins to rub his face against Liu HaiKuan's still-clothed erection, "Do you like it that much when I touch you?" Zhu ZanJin asks, as his lips trail along the outline of Liu HaiKuan's shaft leaving darkened wet patches of fabric in the wake of his lips.

Liu HaiKuan nods as his angel of a boyfriend looks up at him while on his knees. Xiao Zhu can be so well behaved but such a naughty boy at the same time. Zhu ZanJin is on his knees, ready for him but those pretty lips are already toying with his dick, teasing him like the little devil that he is. He lets out a loud groan when Zhu ZanJin nips his shaft with his lips, lightning sings through his veins and he wants those boxers off immediately.

He gets his wish almost instantly, it's as though Zhu ZanJin knows just what he needs and those delicate fine-boned fingers coyly slip into the headband of his boxers curling against his skin before Zhu ZanJin pulls them down.

One pale hand grasps his thick, girthy length and Zhu ZanJin rubs his face against his dick, worshipping his erection before opening his mouth to suckle on his cock.

Liu HaiKuan fucks that pretty mouth until Zhu ZanJin nearly chokes and his eyes water when he pulls back.

"HaiKuan- _gege~_ " Zhu ZanJin whines and even his voice sounds just the slightest bit raw. His lips are spit-slicked and glistening and a single strand of saliva still connects them. Zhu ZanJin laps it up, as his hand twists and strokes Liu HaiKuan's dick from base to tip now.

Liu HaiKuan curses harshly, one hand fisting in Zhu ZanJin's hair when his lover attempts to latch back onto his cock again. Zhu ZanJin can very easily finish him off with just his mouth but Liu HaiKuan doesn't want that.

There is an almost challenging glint in Zhu ZanJin's eyes as though he is _telling_ Liu HaiKuan that he is ready for more. That he wants to be properly _fucked_ right about now. In fact, Zhu ZanJin strains against Liu HaiKuan's harsh grip fisted in his hair just to give his dick a little kiss against the tip of his cock head and then he willingly backs away and undresses before he goes and bends over on their futons. Almost shyly, Zhu ZanJin gives his fingers a good lick before he spreads his ass cheeks and starts to finger himself right there.

Liu HaiKuan's shaft twitches at the sight of Zhu ZanJin's slender fingers ploughing in and out of his hole. His lover's face is flushed a bright red and Zhu ZanJin is _not_ quiet about this at all as his breathy moans and little whines fill the room, calling for him and asking, begging for HaiKuan- _gege_ to just _please, pretty please,_ come and fill him up and punish him already.

Liu HaiKuan caves and moves to his lover in one fluid motion. His robes are falling bunched about his elbows but he doesn't waste a second to take them off. Instead, Liu HaiKuan hastily grips onto those slender hips and he guides his cock home. He feels the breach of that tight ring of muscle stretch about the head of his shaft and slowly Liu HaiKuan works his way in as Zhu ZanJin arches back against him, his body pliant and bent like a bow ready to fire.

Liu HaiKuan's hands played over the naked expanse of Zhu ZanJin's body, his favorite thing to do is to toy with Zhu ZanJin's puckered nipples. Pinching them lightly and rubbing them always elicited the sweetest sounds from his Xiao Zhu and his lips latch onto Zhu ZanJin's neck as well, "Tell me who do you belong to?" he husks nibbling on Zhu ZanJin's earlobe and Zhu ZanJin whines leaning into Liu HaiKuan's kiss, arms slinging back up around his lover's neck and playing against the hairs at the nape of his neck, tugging softly and fisting in them.

"You!" Zhu ZanJin whines, "You!" he cries, "I belong to you!" he gasps and then moans when Liu HaiKuan moves his hand to stroke his dick

"Good. Make sure you remember that next time," Liu HaiKuan husks as he guides Zhu ZanJin back down to their futon, body covering his lover's as he begins to fuck into him canting his hips faster and chasing the heat of his release. "Since you're mine, you can demand anything from me. Understand? You don't have to play games like that to make me jealous," he grunts, "You're my sweet little Xiao Zhu and I would do anything... _anything_ for you."

Zhu ZanJin laughs a low velvety sound at Liu HaiKuan's utter devotion.

"That's so sweet of you, _gege~_ " Zhu ZanJin praises him and he makes sure to be extra noisy, moaning and panting for his beloved just the way Liu HaiKuan likes it. "Oh yes just like that HaiKuan- _gege_! Yes! Just there!" he cries when Liu HaiKuan hits _the_ spot. Zhu ZanJin reaches behind to pull his lover's hips to him. God, it felt so good when Liu HaiKuan is being all handsy and rough with him, taking from his body and fucking him so, so deep just like he deserved. He shuffles back on his knees, pressing up against Liu HaiKuan so that he is buried inside. Zhu ZanJin can feel the way Liu HaiKuan's dick throbs inside him.

"You close?" he whispers turning to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Nearly," Liu HaiKuan rasps licking into Zhu ZanJin's mouth and kissing him as this time, he slowly begins a rhythm of pulling out and pushing back in. Steady and rhythmic until Zhu ZanJin is trembling and shuddering and whispering soft sweet things into their futon before he comes with a keening cry splurting his release in a hot mess over Liu HaiKuan's hand. He follows soon after, spilling his seed deep inside his lover before he collapses into Zhu ZanJin and pulls the latter into his arms.

They lie on the futons together not giving a care for their current state.

"HaiKuan- _gege_ ," Zhu ZanJin begins, fingers seeking out Liu HaiKuan's hand to intertwine them, "Did you honestly think that I would go off with someone else when I already promised to be your boyfriend?"

"No...but I just got stupidly jealous when you kept being so close, _too close_ actually, to ZhuoCheng and YiZhou especially..."

Zhu ZanJin chuckles, "In the future, you just need to remember that you have no need to worry because I belong to you."

"And you," Liu HaiKuan adds lightly nipping Zhu ZanJin's ear, "In the future, you can just ask me to play rough with you instead of acting all shy."

"I'll try to remember that, I promise," Zhu ZanJin replies as he twists about for a kiss to seal his promise.


End file.
